Jim Pickens
James "Jim" Pickens is a character who has frequently appeared throughout Kevin's Youtube career. He has the appearance of an old man but at times is in fact a young man. Overview Jim Pickens is a character that appears in Kevin's Minecraft and Sims 3 videos. He was featured as Kevin's Minecraft skin starting at episode 50. He is thought to have come from the original Sims 3 let's play he had created, however this cannot be confirmed. Appearance Jim Pickens has the appearance of an elderly, bald, white male, but at times is actually a young adult. He is usually seen sporting a pair of rounded glasses, black pants and shoes, and a blue sweater. He has also been seen wearing a light blue tuxedo with red shoes. Personality Jim's personality has varied depending on which game he is in. In Minecraft he is yet another silent skin that is mainly personified by Kevin's commentary. However in the Sims 3 he is an anti-heroic serial killer. His personality traits consist of: Evil, Mean Spirited, Hot Headed, Genius, and Kleptomaniac. He was originally Insane rather than a Kleptomaniac, but the trait began to bother Kevin to removing it. Jim is more of an anti-hero rather than a villain due to his tendency of klling mainly criminals or people interfering with society. He also has shown remorse and guilt for some of his victims such as Silver Pickens and his other wife. Actions Jim usually either builds structures or strategically kills other Sims, depending on which game he may be in. Jim goes about killing his victims by doing normal tasks and the finding a suitable target (mainly criminals or people who act against him e.g. the repoman) then attempting to build a relationship with them and possibly ending up stealing things from their homes. Afterwards Jim will attempt to ruin their life as much as he can until they have nothing left to lose. He will then go in for the kill by using the Dexter the Bear Mod and mainly stabs the victim. Family Over time Jim has had four family members in his household. The first and most important is Paul Pickens, his dog and only living thing he cares for, his two wives; Silver and another woman, and his SimBot Davin Pickens he has purchased with his lifetime happiness points. He only married the two women to earn money, but Davin was given his old house when he moved away. Minecraft He first appeared in Minecraft as Kevin's new skin. He replaced Bill as his skin and simply did what Kevin did, building and mining. He first appeared in episode 50 after Bill's "death". He eventually reincarnated himself as a Sim and developed his own unique personality after re-existing in the sim universe Sims3 Original Let's Play Jim Pickens was given a much larger role in this let's play. He was the main and usually sim that Kevin controlled. He was a somewhat heroic serial killer, searching for victims and hunting them down. He mainly wanted to kill the Racket Household and marry Silver in order to own their money and mansion. Jim became a criminal and was arrested many times by the police of the town. He hunted other victims along the way and the plan failed when Silver passed on. Jim eventually moved to another town with Paul, but ended up doing the same thing with the plan failing once more. In a final effort to right his wrongs Jim decided to erase himself from reality and eventually made himself re-exist in a new world to start things over. He killed his victims with the Dexter the Bear mod. Sims3 Second Let's Play Jim later on returned after forcing himself to re-exist in a fresh town to start his plan over. He immediately put Paul up for adoption for his own safety. Jim juggled through jobs and became somewhat of a celebrity before attempting his plan to get the Racket Family wealth. Jim had to deal with many obstacles, such as Silver becoming a vampire and Jim getting arrested numerous times. Jim carried out his plan this time and married Silver, however Kevin made a mistake that ended with Jim getting stuck with an angry vampire for a wife. The two were stuck in his small house and he decided to simply leave her in his death shed until she died of old age. Jim then went out and killed all of the Rackets and sough after another rich household to ruin. Jim eventually made good friends with a vampire and an old, blind man. He also completed his lifetime goal and bought a Simbot named Davin that became his best friend. Jim finally moved in with another woman and killed the other three members of their family in their huge house. Jim became an elder and had wealth and a huge house all to himself. Jim lived out the rest of his days killing as many sims as he could, collecting a snake, and causing world misery with the help of a genie. He died of old age while cooking dinner and thus went with the Grim Reaper to the Afterlife. Perhaps Jim will make himself re-exist and start the cycle once more.